Ever Fallen In Love?
by purewanderlust
Summary: T.K. and Kari go to Matt's concert and trouble brews under the surface. TaKari. YaKari. Oneshot. Songfic.


**Description:** **TK and Kari go to one of Matt's concerts. Takari and a little bit of Yakari. Oneshot.**

**Dedication:** **This is for SamHobbit, the first one to notice the whistle.**

**Disclaimer:** **While I would literally kill to own Digimon, I do not, so I write fanfiction. Please don't sue me. I also don't own the song _Ever Fallen In Love_ by Pete Yorn. Again, don't sue me.**

**A/N: This is my first every fic with Yakari in it. It turned out a little different then I thought it would, so I have a special request of all reviewers: after you read the fic, please put in your review whether you thought it was one-sided Yakari or if it's mutual. I originally was going to have it be one, but it turned out leaning towards the other, so I'm curious how you guys'll react to it. As always, R&R, please!**

Ever Fallen In Love?

After scanning the crowded high school hallway for a good five minutes, Matt finally spotted them. They were headed away from T.K.'s locker, in the opposite direction. Holding hands.

Matt forced a smile onto his face as he came close. It had become a daily exercise ever since, upon becoming freshmen, the pair had gone from being T.K. and Kari to being _T.K. and Kari_.

As a senior, it was much easier for Matt to make it through the hustle and bustle than it was for the two freshmen, so he soon caught up to them.

"Hey, T.K.!" he called. "'Kari!"

T.K. heard him and stopped, touching Kari's elbow so that she turned to see him too.

"What's up, Matt?" asked T.K.

"Do you guys want to come to my concert tonight?" he said, only slightly out of breath from fighting his way across the hall.

"We wanted to, but tickets were--" T.K. started.

"Sold out, yeah, I know." interrupted Matt. He produced two crisp tickets. "These are free--and front row. Wanna come?"

"Absolutely!" answered Kari, extending a hand to take them. "Thanks a lot, Matt!" Her warm fingers momentarily brushed his cold ones as she took the tickets and he felt goosebumps creep up his neck. She smiled at him again and he felt his strained grin become, for a moment, sincere.

"Well, we'd better get to class." T.K. said, checking his watch. He grabbed Kari's hand and they started away. "Thanks, Matt. Bye."

"See you at the concert, Matt!" Kari called, waving as they rounded the corner.

When they were gone, Matt stuffed his hands into his pockets and slouched off in the other direction.

* * *

The excitement at the concert was electric; almost tangible. Kari felt herself getting caught up in it like it was contagious; jumping and singing and screaming along with the rest of the crowd. The first few songs were great; original songs that Matt had written. Multicolored light played across the crowd and sweaty bodies pressed up against each other as the mass of people jumped up and down to the beat of the music.

Matt paused for a moment, to replace a broken string.

"We love you Yamato!!" screamed a group of girls somewhere in the stadium. Matt flashed a grin.

"Okay." he said, finishing with the string. "This song isn't mine; it's my own remix of the Pete Yorn song _Ever Fallen In Love._" he paused for a moment, waiting for the cheers to subside. "I'd like to dedicate it to someone in the audience--she may not know it, but she's my whole world." Actually, the song suited his current situation perfectly.

He started to play.

"_You spurn my natural emotions, make me feel like dirt and I'm hurt_." He spotted Kari and T.K. in the front. "_But if I start a commotion, I run the risk of loosing you, and that's worse._" Matt continued to sing, but he couldn't take his eyes of the auburn-haired girl in the first row. How had he ended up falling in love with Kari, of all people? "_So_ _much worse_."

"_Ever fallen in love with someone, ever fallen in love, in love with someone? Ever fallen? In love with someone you shouldn't fall in love with?_" Matt raked the pick across the guitar strings. He started the second verse.

"_Don't see much of the future, unless we find out who's to blame._" He caught T.K.'s glance and noticed that his younger brother didn't look very happy. "_What a shame._" he added, breaking eye contact with T.K., staring up at the ceiling. His feelings were even a betrayal to his brother!!

"_And we won't be together much longer, unless we realize that we are the same._" He chanced a glance down again, just as Kari looked up. Blue eyes met amber and he almost forgot to keep playing.

"_Ever fallen in love with someone, ever fallen in love, in love with someone? Ever fallen? In love with someone you shouldn't fall in love with?_" He didn't look away, and neither did Kari. He realized she stopped jumping. "_Ever fallen_ _in love with someone, ever fallen in love, in love with someone? Ever fallen? In love with someone you shouldn't fall in love with?_" Kari was still staring at him and T.K. was glancing between the two, clearly unnerved.

"_You discern my natural emotions, make me feel like dirt and I'm hurt._" Matt sang. "_But if I start a commotion, I'll only end up loosing you, and that's worse._" T.K. looked mad. "_So much worse._"

As Matt played the short guitar solo, he wondered what Tai would have to say about this. He'd probably just hit him.

"_Ever fallen_ _in love with someone, ever fallen in love, in love with someone?_" As Matt sang the final refrain, T.K. grabbed Kari's arm and pulled her around to face him.

"C'mon, Kari, let's leave." he said, his eyes pleading. She looked at him and then back over her shoulder at Matt.

"_Ever fallen? In love with someone you shouldn't fall in love with?_" Matt sang, watching the exchange. "_Fallen in love with?_" Matt stopped playing, but he sang the last line of the song clearly into the microphone. With a last glance at Matt, Kari followed T.K. out of the stadium, the final lyrics ringing in her ears:

"_Ever fallen in love with someone you shouldn't fall in love with?"_


End file.
